log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Log Horizon: New Adventure Land
Log Horizon: New Adventure Land, also known as the Log Horizon SNG (Social Networking Game), is a free-to-play gacha game created by AZITO CO., Ltd. It was initially released on the Japanese mobile gaming platform GREE on March 19, 2015 for both iOS and Android. On October 12, 2016, the game was expanded to Mobage. Later, it expanded to Docomo. The game is not a mobile app, and is instead played on a mobile browser. As a result, even though the app itself is only in Japanese, it can be played outside of Japan. Overview The game follows Elder Tale's design to a degree, even if it isn't a traditional MMORPG. At the start of the game, players will create and customize their own avatars (albeit in a limited scope). All avatars begin in the Swashbuckler class; new classes can be acquired using Job Points (JP), which are acquired by various means such as completing event missions. One's selected gender and Class will impact the character's appearance. Characters can use different builds, equip weapons and accessories, and take on a Subclass.http://app.famitsu.com/20141211_473963/ Characters found in the original series can become your friends and assist you in battling monsters. There are also original characters developed for the mobile game, who end up joining your guild in the main storyline. The original characters designed to serve as example characters for the Log Horizon TRPG were also given names and personalities for their inclusion in the mobile game. As with many gacha games, the SNG features alternate versions of characters that are released every couple of weeks. The main focus point are the seasonal outfits that give characters special attire to match a holiday or season. The SNG updates with new events and characters every couple of weeks. Gameplay ;Quests :There are various quests in the SNG, many of which are related to the main storyline. During special events, there are event quests that will net special rewards. ;Characters :Aside from your own character, it is possible to recruit characters from the main storyline, by acquiring their weapon through the gacha, by acquiring high rankings in events, or by accumulating enough medals in events to "purchase" them. Characters can be leveled up through battles or with items, which raises their stats and unlocks new skills at certain intervals. A character's maximum level depends on their rarity and the amount of times they have been upgraded (a maximum of three times). ;Weapons and Accessories :All characters have three equipment slots: one for a weapon and two for accessories. Player characters have an expanded equipment slot and are capable of using a total of ten weapons. The main weapon slot has to be a weapon that fits their build (for example, you can only equip daggers or gauntlets as your main weapon in the Sorcerer's Combat Mage build). Guide *How to Play *List of Characters in the LHSNG *List of Weapons in the LHSNG *List of Accessories in the LHSNG Links *http://jp.apps.gree.net/ja/60759?app_code=GEXPR360759 (official site, Japanese) *http://www.mbga.jp/_game_intro?game_id=12025056 (Mobage official site, Japanese; game can be accessed by visiting this page on a mobile browser and registering) *http://lhz.dmkt-sp.jp/ (Docomo official game site, Japanese. Like Mobage, it needs to be accessed via an iOS or Android mobile browser.) *@loghorizon_SNG (official Twitter, Japanese) References Navigation